Carnival for an Arsonist
by ChrisWrites3434
Summary: When Dr. Wells goes missing, Caitlin, Barry and Cisco race against the clock to stop a deadly terror organization. Even though metahumans are being hunted and killed, Barry can't keep his mind off of Iris. The love of his life has announced plans to move to Georgetown. WestAllen.
1. Hunters

Author's Note: I decided to write this on a whim. If you like it let me know and I'll continue writing! This story is endgame WestAllen with possible Ollicity, and other ships. I own nothing.

**Carnival for an Arsonist**

Chapter One- Hunters

"Okay, who is ready for awful movies?" Caitlin sung.

Barry looked up from the barely touched glass of gin in his hands.

Caitlin paused. "Uh oh, what's wrong? Why do you look like someone just got whammied?"

Cisco's eyes darted to Barry. "Should we tell her?"

Barry placed down the glass on the coaster. He had planned on not mentioning the broadcast to Caitlin because this was their 'wild and crazy night.' Wild and crazy nights consisted of booze, board games, zero discussion of the Flash, and hypothetical conversations about social lives in the real world.

"No, you can't withhold stuff from me." Caitlin pointed.

Barry sighed as he took in Caitlin's wide eyes. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. "Thanks, Cisco."

"What?" Cisco asked, clueless as ever. "I didn't spill trade secrets. I was just confirming that we were keeping The Murder Squad under wraps."

"The Italian smells good." Barry clapped his hands together. Distract her. That's what he would do. "Do you need me to nuke anything else? And by nuke I mean food."

"No, I don't need you to nuke." Caitlin shook her head. "Nuking keeps my mind busy. Let me nuke. Now can someone tell me what's going on? I will find out soon enough."

Beside Barry, Cisco shoved Twizzlers into his mouth. "Dr. Wells will probably be calling us into the lab soon."

Caitlin was right. She would find out soon enough. He reached for the gin and used his super speed to down it. There. It was all gone. If only he could feel buzzed for longer than a second.

"Is it Ronnie?" Caitlin whispered. "Did Felicity locate him?"

"No, it's not Ronnie." Barry wished that he had news on Ronnie. After work he and Cisco had been working tirelessly with assistance from Felicity to find Ronnie, but Caitlin's fiancé was still MIA. They were running out of leads.

Barry rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. "There was a broadcast on TV, a really violent and disturbing broadcast."

"It involved beheading." Cisco added.

Barry clenched his jaw. He had only planned on suiting up for one reason tonight; until beheading was added to the regularly scheduled programming.

"Beheading?" Caitlin cringed. She sat down the plate of Italian appetizers in front of them. "This beheading happened on TV?"

"Hostile takeover of airwaves." Cisco reached for a mozzarella stick. "This is what happens when we make frequent visits to Starling, the sun drops from the sky, and we're gifted with a year of darkness."

Caitlin sunk onto the couch beside Barry. She reached for his glass and then paused. "Oh,"

"Empty." Barry said, darting his eyes to her.

Caitlin pouted, "Need more alcohol." She jumped up and grabbed the bottle of gin from the counter. Barry opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't need any more gin. It tasted god-awful and it had the same effect as orange juice on his body.

"We need to trace the signal." Caitlin said.

"We're working on it." Cisco informed.

Barry glanced at Cisco's phone. "We should ask Felicity for help."

"No," Cisco said quickly. "I've been monitoring the beautiful Ms. Smoak's methods. The student only crawls to the teacher when he has failed. Give me a chance to crack this before we loop in Felicity."

Reluctantly, Barry nodded. He turned to Caitlin. "We were watching 28 Days Later and then the broadcast came on. Three men stood behind a meta. We couldn't see their faces; and they didn't speak. They beheaded the meta with a machete. It's on all the major news stations. Everyone is freaking out."

Barry knew that he should be freaking out too.

"How do we know for sure that it was a meta? Did the victim exhibit any abilities?" Caitlin asked. She reached for Barry's glass and swallowed it with a single gulp. She winced.

"Uh," Barry wiped at his forehead. He had purposely left out that part. "We know for sure, because it was Tony."

"Oh," Caitlin's eyes darted back and forth. "Why didn't he just turn to steel?"

"We don't know." Barry responded. It didn't make sense. If Tony turned to steel then he would still be alive. Either he wanted to die or his abilities were disabled somehow. Sighing, Barry leaned forward and racked his hands through his hair. "We have to find these guys and stop them."

Caitlin nodded. "We need to go to the lab. Who knows what else…The Murder Squad has planned." She scowled. "Cisco we need a better name for them. The Murder Squad sounds too nice for a group of people that do live executions on TV."

Barry's cell phone vibrated. He already knew who it was.

"Barry," Caitlin shook her head adamantly. "You can't, not now."

Barry clenched his jaw. "Tell me when I need to suit up. I'll be there."

"Barry…"

"Tony is dead. I can't bring him back to life. Maybe if I wasn't so distracted I would've saw this coming…but I didn't." Barry balled his fist and rested it against his leg.

Caitlin looked down, and Cisco brought the whole tray of food into his lap.

Barry licked his lips. "I know, that I shouldn't be focusing on her. Central City needs me, especially now. But I've been asleep at the wheel. I need to get her out of my system."

It was a selfish request, Barry understood that fully. But Iris…she was the worst kind of drug. She made him happy. She made him high. When he was with her…nothing mattered. He loved Iris, and the love he had for her was complicated. It messed with his head, and even worse his duty to protect Central City.

She had no idea that he knew about Georgetown.

"Barry, go." Cisco said. "Caitlin and I will go to S.T.A.R. labs and lay down the groundwork. Anyways, you don't have that many chances to do booty calls in the Flash suit anymore."

Barry winced. "Please don't call it a booty call. No sex is involved, here."

Cisco snickered. "Uh huh, okay. Just the symptoms…heavy breathing, sweating, lingering eyes…"

"Cisco," Caitlin griped. "Do you want to be zapped with a laser gun?"

Cisco sheepishly looked down. "Well—one of us needs to be getting some."

"Iris has a boyfriend!" Caitlin pointed out. "Barry nor The Flash should even be entertaining the thought of a…booty call with Iris."

Barry tuned both of his friends out. He didn't have much time. There could be other meta murders tonight. He stood. "I won't be long, but if you need me, call me."

* * *

><p>"I had to know that you were okay." She said.<p>

Iris stood in front of him. He never paid attention to what people wore, but Iris…he noticed her dresses, boots, tights, and the way everything seemed to fit her so perfectly.

His thoughts were too loud. Shut up, Barry.

She took a step closer to him.

"When are you leaving for Georgetown?"

Her smile fell a little.

Barry bowed his head. She asked if he was okay. He needed to stick to the script. "I'm okay, thank you for asking."

"Do you know who they are?" she asked.

"I'm looking into it."

Iris nodded. "I'm sorry that I asked you to meet me. You should be off saving the world, and gifting people with hope. "

"Don't be sorry."

He used to get a thrill out of meeting Iris as the Flash. Because the Flash was different from the-always-late-foster-brother that was Barry Allen. The Flash was confident. He was the hero. He could tell Iris that 'she was worth being on time for' and not worry about the fallout.

Iris smiled at The Flash in a way that she never smiled at Barry. Even though she did give him some spectacular, heart-stopping smiles.

"Be careful, okay?"

He raised his chin. All the lights of Central City reflected around her.

Tell her that you love her.

No.

Prove him wrong. You can get the girl.

No.

Iris crossed her arms to her chest. He saw her shiver.

"We should go inside, you're cold."

"I'm okay." Iris said softly, "It's not like we could have coffee and sing Christmas carols, inside. You like the shadows."

Barry closed his eyes. "No, I like the light."

Her dark hair whipped around her face. Even though she was so far away Barry imagined that he could smell her perfume. He really needed to get a life. It seemed barely fair that he had superhuman speed, but a faulty heart that was determined to keep him alone, and looking for bits and pieces of Iris in any girl that he let get too close.

Barry hopped down from the ledge. "You should stay in Central City. You have people here who love you…who look forward to seeing you."

Iris' eyes narrowed.

He was actively digging his grave. Barry paused and he took a step back into the shadows.

She stared at him inquisitively for what felt like years. Iris was smart. Sometimes he wondered if she already knew that he was The Flash. He shamelessly put his feelings on broadcast when wearing the suit, and the Flash was openly anti-Eddie.

Did you guys break up?!

"Everyone I love is here." Iris agreed.

Barry inhaled. Then change your mind. Stay here. Stay with me. I know that I shouldn't be selfish with you, but I can't help that.

Iris tilted her head to the side. "But…"

"But, what?"

"But…my dream is Georgetown. My dream is journalism, metro rails, reading by the Washington Monument and laughing at tourists."

Barry's lips quirked into a smile. He wished that he could be a part of that. "You're a dreamer."

"Hey, Barry, it's Cisco."

Barry scowled.

"What's going on?" he asked, holding his hand to his ear.

"I just wanted to let you know that Caitlin and I are at the bat cave. If we need you, we will summon you. Have fun with Iris."

In the background Barry heard Caitlin say, "Don't encourage him to be a home wrecker!"

When his friends were out of his head he focused back on Iris.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"No,"

"Good,"

* * *

><p>She was with Eddie.<p>

Her heart raced at the thought of him. Her generous and sweet boyfriend who volunteered to leave his life behind in Central City for Georgetown. Eddie who brought her roses just because. And Eddie who woke up every morning to make her breakfast.

She could picture him in his boxer briefs and white tee shirt; powder on his nose, and a grin on his face as he served the world's best runny eggs, pancakes, and extra crispy bacon. It might have taken him several tries to get it right but he was always a perfectionist when it came to her.

Iris felt like she was cheating. The Flash was this abstract thing—this blur of red and yellow, that she couldn't touch, or kiss…he was not real.

Eddie was real.

But yet, it was criminal how her heart raced whenever she saw The Flash. Her blog had started with good intentions. She wanted to give credit to the hero; because the Flash represented hope. He gave her hope in this world of decreasing humanity.

"You know there is one bright spot to me leaving Central City."

In the darkness she could feel his eyes on her, burning a hole into her heart.

"There are no bright spots." He said.

The Flash was always candid. He challenged her.

"I can't write my blog from Georgetown."

"No more fanfiction then."

Iris giggled. "No, no more fanfiction. Unless one of your other fan girls takes up the job."

"I told you already, there are no other girls."

Her cheeks flushed. On that note. "I should go."

"Back into the light."

She saw the Flash look down. Iris vividly remembered the day he had smiled at her. "No," she shook her head. "You're the brightest light in Central City."

* * *

><p>"How was the latest rooftop session?" Cisco asked as he swiveled his chair to face Barry.<p>

Barry shrugged. "What did you find on the broadcast? And where is Dr. Wells?"

"He's not here." Caitlin said.

"What?" Barry scowled. Dr. Harrison Wells was always at S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Trust me, we were just as surprised as you." Caitlin added.

"Did you try reaching him?" Barry asked.

"Reaching who, man?" Cisco asked with his eyebrows arched. "Dr. Wells?"

"Yeah, that is who we're talking about."

"We reach him here." Caitlin said. "Or he summons us."

Despite himself, Barry chuckled. "No, seriously. Someone call him."

"Barry, seriously. We don't have his number." Caitlin visibly shivered. "Yeah, we work together, but there is never a time when I want to call Dr. Wells while watching America's Next Top Model…oh…" she winced. "If either of you mentions that to anyone, lobotomies will be involved."

Cisco shrugged. "No shade, I also watch for the ladies."

Barry patted Cisco on the back, "We need to get you a girlfriend."

Cisco snorted. "Pot. Kettle. Black. That's all I'm saying."

Barry racked his hands through his spiky hair. He deserved that.

"The broadcast signal was from a warehouse outside of Central." Cisco volunteered. "The closest landmark is a Big Belly Burger. Who is hungry?"

Caitlin shook her head. "Thanks to Felicity, I was able to hack into the camera system."

Barry watched as Caitlin and Cisco exchanged competitive glances. They were obviously trying to out-IT the other. "Okay guys, you are both pretty and smart. What did you find out while I was…"

Barry's cheeks warmed. "Fine, I will suit up, and canvas for myself."

"No, you can't." Caitlin turned the computer screen towards Barry. "The cops are already canvasing. This is national news…"

"It would be global, Caitlin." Cisco corrected. "But, we could still spy on the po-po and then grab some grease, fries, and milkshakes at Big Belly?"

"We still have Italian at home." Caitlin reminded. "Remember, wild and crazy night. Alcohol, bad movies, Italian food, and Christmas tree decorating."

"Girl, that ain't happenin' tonight." Cisco chuckled. "What we have here is smarties, some leftover Sparkling Cider from Thanksgiving, and the ingredients to make a pumpkin pie."

Barry listened to his friends as he watched the camera surveillance.

"Wait, were you here on Thanksgiving?" Caitlin asked Cisco.

"Uh—no,"

"Cisco! We invited you to the West's." Caitlin hit him.

Barry looked away from the screen for a second. "We did invite you. You said you had somewhere else to be. I believe your exact excuse was, a girl that looks like Nina Dobrev invited me to Thanksgiving dinner."

"Guys can we focus? Shit is fucked up in the world. Thanksgiving was years ago!" Cisco protested.

Caitlin shook her head at Barry. "Even Dr. Wells had somewhere to go, and he's beyond lonely."

"I am not lonely!" Cisco defended. "I have plenty of things to keep me warm at night."

"Eww," Barry said wrinkling his nose. "We could do without the imagery, man."

Cisco slouched in his chair and started popping smarties into his mouth.

"We wanted you there." Caitlin said.

"Fine," Cisco sighed. "Joe is scary that's why I didn't go."

"What? That's ridiculous." Barry snickered.

"Joe is the sweetest guy ever. I wish he was my foster dad." Caitlin said.

Cisco rolled his eyes. "Barry he has to like you because you're practically his kid, and Caitlin you always have smart things to say."

"You also have smart things to say." Caitlin encouraged.

Every now and then, Caitlin went into mothering mode. She tried to cheer you up when you were down, or steer you away from making bad life decisions. Barry appreciated Caitlin even when he was doing the exact opposite of her advice.

Cisco licked his lips. "When I talk to Joe he just looks at me blankly."

"In his defense…" Barry placed his hands on Cisco's shoulders. "Whenever you are around Joe you start talking about off the wall things. He looks at you crazy because you talk crazy around him."

"Duh! Because he's terrifying."

Caitlin sighed. "Christmas dinner you will be there. I'm making my legendary cranberry sauce."

"Oh, yum." Barry rubbed his hands together. "From scratch?"

Caitlin gave him a quick side-glance. "Do I look like Martha Stewart to you? The cranberry sauce is straight from the can, courtesy of Ocean Spray."

"Hey, something's happening." Cisco snapped his fingers to get their attention.

"Can we zoom in?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Caitlin said.

The three of them leaned into the computer screen. The cops were all standing around a wall.

"It says something on the wall? What does it say, Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Caitlin, I have super speed not 20/20 vision."

She chewed on her lip. "I knew that, obviously."

"Luckily, I wore my contacts today." Cisco cracked his knuckles. "Stand back amateurs, The Ramon has got it." He squinted his eyes. "Okay, it says…it says…"Cisco slouched back in his chair. "It says genocide."

"Genocide?" Caitlin cocked her head to the side.

Tony. "The genocide of metas." Barry pieced together. His real cell-phone vibrated. It was his real cell phone, which meant that it was either Iris, Joe, or work.

"Hey, Iris."

"Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just…waking up from a nap."

"What? Barry that's lazy."

"I had a full day."

"It's Saturday."

"Saturdays can still be full." He answered awkwardly. "What's up?"

"I need you."

"Is it an emergency?"

"Kind of, we need to talk."

Barry closed his eyes and rested his hand against his forehead. "I'll be there."

"Barry, I'm outside your door. I brought Chinese, hope you're hungry."

* * *

><p>Barry answered the door in sweatpants and a tee shirt.<p>

"How is it, that even when I meet you at your own apartment, you're still late?" she bumped into him.

"Glad to see you too." Barry said, putting on the smile to play the part.

Iris placed down the food on the table and she held out her arms.

Barry kicked the door shut and went over to Iris. He hugged her tightly.

I am a masochist. He thought. Iris smelled like perfume and winter.

Iris leaned away from him, her hands on his arms. "I love you."

He stared into her eyes, they were deep as drops of Columbian coffee. Iris occasionally told him she loved him. But she didn't mean it the way he needed her to.

Sometimes he wondered if it would be easier if they never met. Iris was smiling back at him in that way, her eyes pulled him in mercilessly. He closed his eyes capturing that mental image. She was leaving him.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked, suddenly concerned.

"Huh, what?"

She touched his cheek. "You look like you're going to cry."

"No, what I…"

"Bear," she slipped her hands in his. "Talk to me."

He nervously shook his head. "Talk to you about what? And no, I'm not going to cry." He threw his head back and laughed. He tried to throw Iris off the scent of his angst and it backfired horribly.

She stared him down. "You are a horrible liar."

"The Chinese food is getting cold." He segued.

To hold him hostage Iris kicked off her boots and swung her legs over his. "You are my captive now. I will not allow you to get up until you tell me what's wrong. That Chinese food smells good doesn't it?" Teasingly she tried to waft the scent over.

Barry crossed his arms. "I'm not sure what you're holding me hostage for? I did nothing—except let you into my apartment."

"I got cream cheese wontons, yum. Shrimp friend rice, extra shrimp, because you know they always skimp, a large beef and broccoli, is mouth watering yet?"

"Nope," Barry said.

She tugged on his ears. Touching him generously.

He had trained himself not to respond to her hands. It was torture.

"Is it a girl?" she asked, tentatively.

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose. Buzzkill. "How are you going to bring over enough Chinese food to cater this apartment complex and bribe me into talking?"

"Because, I know how to work you."

"You are cruel."

"I care," she affirmed. "If it's a girl, tell me who she is, and I'll knock some sense into her."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's a girl."

"Felicity!"

It annoyed him that she was so eager to dump him off on another girl. There really was no chance for them.

"No, she's my friend…we kissed…but…no."

Iris nodded. Maybe he imagined it, most likely he did, but Barry swore that Iris' smile wavered…and then she went right back to ship Barry off to any and every girl even if it's a one-legged stripper named, Sparkle.

"Caitlin?" she asked. "There is obvious chemistry between you guys."

"No! She has an MIA fiancé."

"Oh right," Iris frowned. "Is it Cisco?"

"Cisco is a boy."

Now she thought he was gay!

This was officially the worst day ever.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be one of those nights." Eddie said.<p>

Joe was sitting beside him, stern-faced.

Eddie had a desire to put on the radio, fill up the silence with a little music, but every time he reached for the radio dial, Joe mentally set his hand on fire.

"The last thing we need in Central City is another group of lunatics." Joe took a swig of his coffee.

Eddie nodded. "Do you think this…this Flash is in danger?"

Joe shook his head. "I don't know."

Eddie kept his commentary on The Flash to a minimum because Joe was apparently pro-Flash. Eddie had no idea why. He turned to Joe with his mouth open. "Joe, can I ask you something."

"If it is about Iris, us grabbing a beer, or anything outside of work, no."

"It's about Iris."

"No, I accept that you and my daughter are together…actually, I don't accept it, but I respect her decision as an adult."

Eddie bit down on his lip. Joe was a great guy, maybe even someone he considered a friend, up until he and Iris announced their relationship. "Should I be worried about Barry?"

Joe chuckled. "What you should be worried about is Iris moving to Georgetown, and telling you that you could stay here."

Ouch. Eddie shifted in his seat. He tried to laughed it off.

"Look, Iris loves you but Barry comes first." Joe studied his partner. "Why do you ask?"

Eddie looked down, "Because she keeps calling me Barry, and she never used to do that."


	2. Ultraviolence, Part I

AN: Thank you so much to everyone that took the time to review. I appreciate your feedback and as long as you guys are still interested in reading I will keep writing. Also, I "edit" this myself so I apologize for any glaring grammatical errors!

Chapter Two- Ultraviolence, Part I

"I feel like Shamu piggybacking a T-Rex." Iris groaned. "Too much Chinese, miserably full. Barry, I seriously don't think I can walk."

Every muscle in his face relaxed as he studied Iris West. She had changed from her sexy dress, tights, and jacket into something more comfortable. Iris was wearing his S.T.A.R. Labs black sweater and sweatpants. She didn't even bother asking him for clothes to change into, she just stood up, and returned with her hair tossed up, make-up off, and some Barry swag on.

He smiled to himself. Cisco would give him mad points for fitting swag into a sentence. "Shamu piggybacking a T-Rex, interesting description."

Iris giggled and shook her head. "How is it possible that you're not full? You had like _five_ plates."

Barry shrugged and made himself a little more comfortable. "I slept all day. Sleeping is a very strenuous activity."

Iris rolled her eyes. "You live a charmed life, Barry Allen."

_Not charmed enough_. He watched as Iris fidgeted with the bracelets on her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked.

Her lips thinned. "Somewhere between okay and not okay."

Barry's eyebrows furrowed. "What's up?"

She shrugged. Not offering anything more than that.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be right here watching this…apocalyptic mess in front of me." He gestured towards the horror that was _Keeping up with the Kardashians_.

A while back, he had lost a bet with Cisco and as a consequence had to create an online dating profile. Reality TV was a nonnegotiable for him, but yet Iris had him breaking all of his unspoken rules.

Iris turned off the TV.

"Thank God," he said.

Iris curled her legs underneath her body. "When is the last time we had an epic talk?"

Epic talks usually lasted an entire night and alcohol was _always_ involved.

He could remember the last time vividly. "Last year."

"No!" she swatted him.

"Unnecessary violence, and yes, last year." Barry licked his lips. "Halloween to be exact. You rented all of the Michael Myers movies—even though you don't like scary movies. We handed out candy to the kids and then we played the bad-acting-drinking game."

"Oh! I remember now." Iris threw her head back and laughed.

Barry fractionally closed his eyelids and listened to the melody of her laughter.

"We made the mistake of playing the bad-acting-drinking-game to Sharknado."

The laughter rolled from deep within his stomach. "I still don't understand how we got so messed over Tara Reid's acting. She is a phenomenal actress."

"You passed out under the table. You couldn't even make it to your bed! Lightweight."

_Yeah, look at me now. I can drink everyone in Central City under the table_.

Barry shared another private smile. "Remember how you stumbled to CVS for anti-hangover elixirs in the morning?"

Iris latched onto his wrist. "You tried to tackle me! You said that it was too cold outside and that you would go instead. You were crazy-drunk, Barry."

Barry couldn't stop smiling, "It all made sense in my head...at the time."

"If I let you outside, lit up as you were, the Central City PD would've brought you in…as I said, light weight." Iris pointed at him, she often pointed when trying to prove that she was right. He had accepted his role…forever on the wrong side of right around this one.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you that." Barry waved his hand. "Are you staying over tonight?"

_Homewrecker. _

In the back of his mind he saw Caitlin standing in front of a gaudy Las Vegas sign. Her arms were crossed in pure disapproval and she was shaking her head in disdain. The bright lights of sin behind her flashed…_Homewrecking Ho_.

Barry placed his balled fist over his mouth so Iris wouldn't see him chuckle like a crazy person. What he was doing—or not doing here, wasn't what amused him. Having Cisco as a best friend and partner gave him new phrases.

"Eddie is working late." Iris responded. "The whole police department is on high alert after the broadcast. Do you want me to stay over? Now that you're a big boy with your own apartment, it's probably not cool to have your…"

_Please don't say sister. Please don't say it_.

"Drinking buddy, stay over."

Barry's lips pulled up into a wide grin. The grin subverted the fact that he was sweating profusely. It was amazing how a few simple words could tank a guy's esteem: sister, best friend, and possible-Cisco-lover, being the winner of them all. "You can take my bed." He offered. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Now that they were in thier twenties it wasn't appropriate for Barry to be sharing a bed with Iris. His thoughts were reckless, and the Flash was always on his worst behavior, but Barry still valued Iris' friendship above lust, love, and every other Iris-induced emotion.

"It's Saturday, we don't need couches or beds. We have each other's delightful company, alcohol, Netflix, and Operation. I'm still bitter over my last loss."

"Iris, you have to let it go."

"_I can't_." she said wringing her hands, maniacally.

Barry smiled. "So you want to stay up all night?"

Dr. Wells would have choice words for him if this were a regular day. Caitlin was right. He had business to take care of. Barry clenched his jaw and looked down. They hadn't called him though. _Cisco and Caitlin would call if he needed to suit up_.

"I'm restless. I couldn't sleep if I tried." She admitted.

"I know the feeling." Barry said, softly.

"I have something I need to tell you, Bear."

His heart skipped a beat even though he already knew what she had to say. She was leaving him. Iris wanted Georgetown and DC metro lines. He couldn't blame her for chasing her dreams. He started to perspire again.

"Are you hot?" she giggled. Iris reached for a wad of napkins and unprompted she started to dab at his face.

"Iris, I can…" his shoulders sagged. "I can wipe my own sweat."

"You only sweat when you're nervous."

"I am nervous." He admitted.

She paused, and stopped tending to his liquefied nerves.

_Awful analogy_. Barry thought.

"Why?"

"Let's focus on you." He deflected.

Iris nodded. "Please don't judge me."

"No, never. I would never judge you." The words came out of his mouth fast and furious. He was overcompensating, but it was the truth. Whether she was moving to Georgetown or accepting a marriage proposal from Eddie, he wouldn't judge her.

"Sometimes I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing. In college I wrote out this grand plan for what I wanted in life and where I wanted to go. I thought that I was going to write part time, work as a cop full time and travel the world with you whenever our lives slowed down."

Iris rarely cried. In fact, Barry was pretty sure that he cried more than she did. But when she did, it meant that she was physically and emotionally exhausted. When she was sad he did everything short of sing and dance to put a smile on that beautiful face…maybe he was a little pathetic.

Barry ignored that sad voice in the back of his mind.

"Where was our first destination?" he asked.

The faraway gaze in her eyes lifted. "Australia. Kangaroos. Cute Koalas. The Outback."

Barry felt his whole face grow hot. When he was a kid, Barry had a giant world map, on that map he stuck pushpins to all the places he wanted to go, Australia and Morocco had been his top choices. He couldn't remember if he told Iris that or not.

"What's the next trip?" he asked.

"Morocco. I figured that we could do two trips for you and then alternate with my top two." She smiled at him, and he radiated in her attention.

In her master plan, Barry wondered where marriage and kids fit—not marriage or kids with him—but just in general. It sounded like Iris didn't plan for that, which made sense considering how independent she had always been.

"I woke up one morning and I realized that I'm running blind. I have no idea what I want."

"I feel like we had this same conversation in college." Barry responded. "And look at you now, accomplished, brilliant, fighting off professors and sleep for your degree."

Iris pouted. "How do you always know the right things to say?"

Barry looked away. It was a combination of knowing what she needed to hear, and honesty. "You're too hard on yourself. I'm the good cop in our drinking buddy's relationship. I have to keep you in check."

Iris stared at him for a while and then she said. "I've moving to Georgetown."

Barry exhaled.

"It was the hardest decision that I ever had to make." Iris reached for Barry's hand, but she didn't look at him. "I can't imagine not seeing your goofy smile every day."

Barry closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? He knew that this was coming.

"Say something." Iris whispered. It was almost as if she needed his approval, his blessing for her to go, but Barry knew better. He was smitten, but he wasn't a fool. Iris couldn't be swayed when she made up her mind.

Checkmate. _You lose, Barry_.

* * *

><p>"It's too quiet." Cisco complained. He was slouched in his chair, and playing an engrossing game with the drawstrings of his sweater.<p>

He loved Caitlin. She was funny in a not-funny way when she wanted to be, she was also an awful dancer, which was why he tried to trick her into dancing every chance he got, but Caitlin could also be a stick in the mud.

At the moment, Caitlin was sitting in her chair, back ramrod straight, fingers speedily typing away, and silent as ever. Cisco tried initiating conversation several times, but Caitlin didn't return so much as a grunt. He was bored too. And Cisco hated being bored.

Boredom was self-destructive or totally incredible. Either his idle hands went to work whipping up a new suit for his boy, Barry, or he constructed weapons that could be viewed as weapons of mass destruction.

In the silence of the lab, Caitlin's stomach growled.

If Barry was here they probably would've had an epic laugh at Caitlin—because despite her current frosty demeanor, her stomach was cracking jokes. If she saw him smile, Caitlin ignored it. It wasn't until Caitlin's stomach rocked her entire chair that he burst into a fit of giggles.

Caitlin stared back at him sternly for all of five seconds and then she cracked the smallest grin. "Sue me, my heart was set on Italian."

"We could ask Barry to pick us up something. He could zip it on over and then zip back to Iris." Cisco rubbed his hands together. "We can save Italian for the morning and maybe get…Indian?"

Caitlin shook her head. "I want something greasy and unhealthy."

Cisco nodded in surprise and approval. "McDonald's?"

"No, I said I wanted _food_."

Cisco minimized the camera surveillance he was monitoring. He typed into Google, "best greasy feel good food near Central City."

Caitlin tapped her pen on the desk. "Can I make an honest observation?"

"Even if I said no, you would anyways." Cisco delivered this line with a smile. Caitlin was always opinionated; and the go-to voice of reason.

"We have a potential crisis on our hands. Tony was murdered on live TV. Dr. Wells is missing, he would be here by now, if he wasn't…and Barry, who always wants to save everyone is off gallivanting with Iris."

"_Gallivanting_." Cisco scowled. "Webster's Dictionary can I get another word, please and thank you."

"Cisco, be serious."

"I am being serious, Caitlin. But I can't be as serious as you." Cisco turned to his friend. It was usually Barry who called Caitlin out on her micro-managing, but something needed to be said. Cisco preferred peace, weapons, and bottomless candy binges. "Dr. Wells is always ten steps ahead of us. Wherever he is I'm not _that_ worried about him."

Truthfully, Dr. Wells scared the living FUCK out of Cisco. He commanded his wheelchair like a straight up G, and Cisco was pretty sure Dr. Wells was packing heat or a shank fashioned out of rusted steel at all times.

Caitlin raised her chin slightly.

"Tonight we are the watchers of Central City. This is our bat cave, our foundry, our…" he waved his hand. "You get the idea. We are holding down the fort until Dr. Wells materializes and Barry works out his love life."

Caitlin looked down at her engagement ring.

"We haven't forgotten, Ronnie."

Caitlin hid her engagement ring underneath her other hand. "If we're watching Central City Tonight like _Watchmen_," she used air quotes, "then what is our plan for tomorrow?"

Cisco knew for a fact that Caitlin already had A, B, and C planned for tomorrow. And if A, B, and C failed then there was always two back-up plans chilling on the Snow backburner. He wasn't a slacker by any means, but having competitive Caitlin as a colleague kept him on his toes. "Barry will have to go to work. Even though Tony's execution took place outside of Central City, Joe will pull strings to get Barry onto the crime scene. Once at the scene Barry will collect samples, evidence, anything that can identify the…_The Messengers_!"

Caitlin appeared to think it over. "Sounds nefarious enough."

Cisco raised his hand for a hi-five.

Caitlin gave him a restrained smile and a reluctant hi-five. "And after Barry inspects the crime scene?"

"We come back to S.T.A.R. Labs, turn this hizzy upside down, and see if Wells left us post-it notes regarding his whereabouts."

"He wouldn't leave a post-it." Caitlin said, fluttering her eyes, instead of rolling them. "It would be more like an encrypted message set to self-destruct after we read it."

Cisco's eyes widened. "Caitlin, all I have to say is _humor_. I said hizzy, post-it, and Dr. Wells in the same sentence." Cisco pointed to his wide grin. "Humor is a beautiful thing during stressful situations, embrace it."

Before Caitlin could respond, Cisco's cell phone rang. It was Barry.

"He always calls you first?" Caitlin commented, pressing her phone to make sure that she hadn't missed a call.

"Because I'm nicer, and supportive of all his decisions." Cisco paused when a caveat came to mind. "Unless his decisions mess up my suits and weapons, and then I say bad Barry." He answered the phone. "Barry, talk to me."

Cisco had decided a few days ago that important people answered the phone that way. Talk to me. Tell me your secrets. It wasn't working though because Barry zoomed right past formalities.

"What's going on guys? I haven't heard anything. Silence makes me anxious."

Cisco put Barry on speakerphone.

"Barry, Joe and Eddie are parked on Queen Street monitoring a…" Caitlin paused. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this…a Furry parade."

Cisco's mouth dropped. "Wait, _what_? Is that what's happening on Queen Street tonight?"

Caitlin wrinkled her nose.

"They're monitoring a _what_?" Barry asked Caitlin to repeat.

"I am not saying it again. You heard me, Barry."

Cisco reached for a bag of M&M's, it was from his emergency stash. "Barry, how is it possible that square Caitlin knew about the Furry parade and we didn't?"

Caitlin smacked his shoulder. "I am not square."

Cisco ripped open the bag with his teeth. "Maybe not, since you been knowing about a Furry convention all this time and didn't tell nobody."

Caitlin massaged her temples as if to ward off an approaching headache. "I only know because I asked Joe where the Central City PD would be stationed tonight."

"Still doesn't explain how you knew about the Furry parade." Cisco challenged.

"Joe told me."

Ah. Small Talk. _Something he would never have with Joe_. "Barry, it's quiet. You're off the hook for now."

"On all fronts." Caitlin added.

"Okay," he sounded reluctant.

"We gotta go, Barry. Bye!" Cisco said and hung up.

Caitlin looked back at the computer screen. "I think we should order food."

"Grease coming right up." Cisco whipped out his wallet.

"No," Caitlin said shaking her head. "I'll pick it up and it's my treat."

* * *

><p>"You should invite Caitlin and Cisco over." Iris said.<p>

He frowned. "They're kinda working late. They can't be bothered."

Iris was cradling a mug of hot chocolate and she was underneath a reindeer blanket. He had been feeling particularly grinchy this year so all Christmas paraphernalia was in a box by a sad looking fake Christmas tree.

"I made your favorite." She blew on her hot chocolate. "Swiss Miss, tossed those blink-and-you-miss-them mini-marshmallows to the side and substituted real ones. Enjoy."

Barry patted her feet. She was greedily taking up the couch.

"I'm comfortable," she said. "I made room for you horizontally."

"Your way or the highway?" Barry said, trying to keep on his not-affected face. He should've had more to say given how long The Flash knew about Georgetown.

Barry sunk onto the couch and reached for his _gourmet_ hot chocolate. According to Iris, real marshmallows made it _fancy_. Despite himself he took a sip, complimented the chef, and willfully ignored the way her socked feet took refuge underneath his leg.

She turned back on the TV, and flipped to the news.

The panel of news hosts were gathered around a table with dire looks on their faces.

"What is this world coming to?" A frozen face lamented. "We have beheadings on live TV, red blurs terrorizing an American city…"

"_Terrorizing_?" Iris and Barry said at the same time.

Barry tugged at the collar of his tee-shirt.

"Those men were sending a message. It was loud and clear. Its hunting season, and everyone classified as _other_ has a giant target on their backs. Apparently, there are more videos out there…"

"Let me interrupt for a second." Another host jumped in. "The worst kept secret out there is that there are people walking amongst us who can do wicked things…turn to steel, shoot fire from their hands, walk on water…if that isn't the devil incarnate I don't know what is…"

Barry glared back at the TV. _Name one person that I killed, Botox face_.

Iris groaned and turned the channel. "I cannot watch anymore of that."

_BOOM_.

It happened in a split-second. The whole apartment shook violently. Everything slowed down around him. Barry jumped up. He was at the window now. The sky burned bright yellow, orange, and red. Barry rushed back over to Iris, and time picked back up normally.

"What was that?" Iris pushed back the covers and ran to the window. "Barry!"

He already knew. He had to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"What?"

Barry watched in frustration as Iris grabbed her jacket and boots. "What are you doing, Iris?"

"I'm going outside."

His eyes widened. "For what—_why_?"

Before he could argue with her, his cell phone vibrated. It was Cisco.

"Cisco, I'm on my way."

Iris was already out the door.

_Fuck_.

"Barry, the whole city is red. We're under attack."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Joe swung his door open.<p>

The people in ridiculous costumes started to flee in all directions.

"The bank," Eddie said, pointing up to the sky. "It's on fire."

Removing his gun from the holster, Joe took off at a full sprint. _Where are you Barry?_

No sooner than he started to run, did he hear the gunshots. Joe ducked down behind a truck parked on the street, and trained his gun in every direction. Eddie was nowhere in sight. Wide-eyed he searched around for his partner.

"Central City!" someone yelled.

The scene in front of him was complete chaos. Joe couldn't discern who was talking.

"Welcome to the new age of terror. Who is in the mood to die tonight?"

* * *

><p>Papers flew everywhere. Barry was in the building.<p>

Cisco stared back at his friend wide-eyed. "There are Furry's with guns on Queen Street, a bombing at the bank, a hostage situation at the Quick grab and go, and all broadcast frequencies are being jammed. This is a structured attack."

Barry drew in a deep breath. He let in the panic, but just for a second. _People are going to die tonight_. The thought hit him like a brick wall.

In a flash, he was suited up. Ready for war.

"I'm going to Queen Street first." His reasoning was simple. Joe was on Queen Street.

Before Cisco could agree or disagree, a strong gust of wind, smacked him in the face.

* * *

><p><em>They were all in costumes!<em>

Barry raced down Queen Street, head turning from left to right. People were on the ground, clutching at wounds, and stumbling over each other to flee.

He couldn't spot any guns. Eddie was to the right of him, frozen by a door. Barry looked up and he saw a man pointing a gun down at the street. _Snipers_. Barry whooshed past Eddie, into the building.

"Hey!" Barry yelled, and grabbed the sniper by the shirt.

The sniper stared back at him in shock. "You're not supposed to be here. You were supposed to pick the—place with the kids."

Barry's heart dropped. The place with the kids? _Where were the kids?_

"Let him go, and put your hands up where I can see them!" Eddie yelled.

Barry clenched his jaw.

"I will shoot you." Eddie hissed. "Let him go, and put your hands where I can see them!"

More gunshots pierced the winter night. He had no choice. Barry let the sniper go, grabbed the rifle and slid it over to Eddie. _Don't threaten me with bullets, Blondie_.

* * *

><p>Back on the street, Barry located Joe.<p>

"There are snipers in the buildings." Joe pointed them out. "I've counted at least three." He raised his gun, took a deep breath, and fired a shot.

A sniper dived to the ground. "I'm going in."

Barry clenched his jaw. "Be careful."

They had a brief moment—a moment where Barry processed death and loss. He knew that he would lose Joe one day, just like he had lost his mom before, but Barry couldn't comprehend recovering from another loss.

Even as the Flash, he was only as strong as the people around him. The people he loved.

Joe. Iris. Caitlin. Cisco.

_And they were all in imminent danger_.

Electricity zipped through his body, speeding up everything. The last thing he saw before taking down the next sniper was Joe running through the dark…ashes raining down around him.

* * *

><p><em>A girl's gotta be her own hero every now and again. <em>

While Iris's hearing was admittedly selective, she heard everyone's warnings.

Writing about the Flash put her life in danger, she realized that loud and clear when Tony paid an unwanted visit to Jitters. What Iris also realized was that Central City was getting more dangerous. There were weekly attacks from people with enhanced abilities, and regular people seemed to be trading trips to the mall for murder sprees.

She was not a hero. She couldn't run really fast, in fact she hated running…and sweating was also awful, but she was a cop's daughter.

Iris had planned on following in her dad's footsteps, up until her dad shot down the idea. He didn't speak to her until she agreed to pursue a different profession.

_"You're my little girl, if anything happens to you..." _

_ "I'm twenty-three. I'm not a little girl." _

_ "I don't care if you're fifty. You and Barry…" And then Joe shed a tear. _

One tear was all it took to topple her case.

Iris drew in a deep breath and opened her drawer. In the very back was a gun. She never had a reason to use it, until now. The last thing Central City needed was another vigilante…that wasn't her intention. She wanted to be able to protect herself, Barry, and everyone she loved.

In the last month alone she had been held hostage by two criminals_. A woman without a means to protect herself in Central City is a dead woman_. Even the Flash couldn't save everyone.

Iris went into the kitchen and slipped the gun in her purse. She would stay out of the way of the Central City PD, and the Flash…but if she could keep at least one person alive tonight that would be a success.

* * *

><p>Caitlin rushed back to her car. Cisco had just sent her a text.<p>

_Bat Signal: Come back to the cave, ASAP. _

She unlocked the car and slid the Big Belly Burger bag inside.

Someone whistled behind her.

Caitlin whirled around with wide eyes.

The masked man smiled, his teeth were stained with blood. "Wrong place, wrong time, bitch." He raised the gun and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Ultraviolence, Part II

**Author's Note**: Thanks for your review guys. They mean a lot. This is a shorter update, but it will answer where Dr. Wells was and give a little tease of what's to come. I haven't decided yet how long this fic will be. I could end it next chapter or keep going with it. In any case, thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Three- Ultraviolence, Part II

"Harrison Wells."

The darkness gave way to light. Harrison had been a light sleeper since the death of his wife, so he knew when the intruder entered. There was a handgun underneath his mattress—a handgun that he had no intentions of using tonight.

She stood in front of him, commanding and proud, with her arms crossed and legs spread apart. He respected her. They were both professionals, who would do whatever it took to keep their interests and assets safe; there was shared admiration on both sides.

"What do I owe this late night visit?" he reached for his glasses.

She smiled, "Don't be flippant with me Dr. you were expecting me."

Harrison gave her a knowing smile. He pulled back the covers revealing dress slacks and a black tee shirt. "I'd rather we talked in the kitchen. Are you hungry?" his tone was laced with sarcasm.

"Do you have steak?"

"I always have steak. I am a carnivore, Ms. Waller, do you prefer yours rare and bloody or well-done."

"The bloodier the better." She said evenly.

"Ah," he pointed at her, "Of course." There was no need making a show out of using his wheelchair. Amanda probably had his entire apartment bugged. He walked into the kitchen and she followed behind him, her heels clanking on the hardwood floors.

"Quaint house."

"I would prefer it if you didn't call my bachelor pad, quaint." Harrison passed her a shark-like smile.

Amanda returned it. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"For a Harrison Wells steak, seasoned to perfection, so good that it's worth dying for/"

Amanda walked around the counter, her hands gliding on the Formica surface. "Your particle accelerator explosion was not only a PR nightmare, but a pain in the ass for A.R.G.U.S. to clean up."

Harrison chuckled. "Do you like corn on the cob?"

"Do you have floss?"

"Of course I have floss, but I don't have an extra tooth brush. Just because I'm making you steak doesn't mean that you get to stay over."

Amanda tsked. "This is how you woo your victims into your death trap, Dr. Wells. A little false charm, a dimpled smile, and a few jokes. No wonder your victims never see it coming, _Simon Stagg_."

Dr. Wells waved his hand dismissively. "You would've ended him as well if he was sticking his nose where it shouldn't be. I put down a dog that no one will miss."

Amanda watched as he cleaned the steak with lemon and then started to season it. "Did your wife teach you how to cook?"

"No, my mother. I actually had one of those." He smiled. "Do you have a mother or were you created in a lab?"

"Neither, immaculate conception." Amanda said, breaking character for a second.

"Why are you here, the suspense is killing me."

"You have something that I want."

"Specifics, Ms. Waller. Usually when women drop that line they're not talking about science and prototypes."

Amanda remained unruffled. "The red streak. The boy in the red suit. Iris West calls him The Flash…and the name is catching fire."

Harrison half-smirked. As far as he was concerned the only PR nightmare was Iris West and her damn blog. If she wasn't so valuable to Barry's well being then he would've had her "handled" a long time ago. But because Barry loved Detective Joe's daughter, she was off limits. "She's just a girl with a blog."

"She's not just a girl with a blog." Amanda watched as he seasoned the bloody steak. "Iris West is a weapon. She knows who The Flash is."

Harrison chuckled. "Does she? Do you think The Flash is stupid enough to reveal his identity to a fangirl?"

Amanda's eyes transformed into slits, and her red lips curled into a smile. "This is what I know, Iris West has had contact with The Flash—he grants her _interviews_. He seems to care about this girl. If A.R.G.U.S. was lazy we could just take the girl, threaten to slit her throat, and wait for the _red streak_ to save his girlfriend, but we aren't lazy.

"Why swim in the kiddie pool when we can go deep sea diving with sharks. I know that the Flash works with you. I know that you know his identity. And we both know that he isn't a threat. I want him. A.R.G.U.S. wants him."

Harrison smiled smugly. "You know what I want, Amanda?"

She didn't dignify him with a response.

"I want to bring my wife back from the dead—but if I can't have that, then I'll settle on the pleasure of telling you…that I cannot and will not help you."

Amanda, not ashamed to transform a space into her own, went over to Harrison's wine rack. "I love Chianti."

"With fava beans and liver?" Harrison said.

"Ah, _Silence of the Lambs_, that is too obvious of a movie for you, Dr. Wells."

He made an amused snort.

"I came to you because meta-humans are missing. We were informed that Tony Woodward was picked up by a red-headed woman a few days ago. We've been unable to track him since he fell off the grid."

"You were tracking Tony, why?"

"Because he's drawing attention to himself. Hence, PR nightmare."

"If he's missing—that solves your problem."

"Are you refusing the identity of The Flash?"

"Absolutely."

"My intentions are no less _honorable_ than yours."

"I don't doubt that for a second, Ms. Waller."

"Let me ask you this…what plans do you have for the boy?"

Harrison simply said. "He is the future."

* * *

><p>Harrison knew that he could no longer count on Cisco to be the keeper of his secrets. Now that Ronnie was 'missing' Cisco had grown closer to Caitlin. Barry's bleeding heart for all people, was a blessing and a curse, because he had changed the dynamic of S.T.A.R. Labs.<p>

While Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry all had designated tasks and functions for keeping S.T.A.R. Labs afloat, Harrison did view them as more than colleagues. He was a man who trusted few, and protected fiercely. Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco were part of his inner circle, he cared about them, and before taking any action that could adversely affect them—he weight all options.

Harrison waited a few hours before leaving his apartment. He took the three-hour drive to Tess' crypt. His route was the same as it always was on Tuesdays. If this wasn't an emergency visit then he would've stopped at Tess' favorite Barbecue joint, and had ribs and sweet tea—her favorite meal.

The Shady Grove cemetery was beautiful during the day. It was hilly and situated on the banks of a lake. Willow trees and meadows ran through the spacious burial ground. Harrison walked through the darkness to his wife's crypt. He always brought flowers with him. There was no time for flowers tonight.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come with flowers, Tess." He spoke into the night air. "I'm sorry to say that this is a business meeting. I will return to be with you soon."

Just in case he was being watched, Harrison patiently waited at Tess' crypt, and then he ventured into the woods, silently humming to himself. Twisted branches loomed ahead and fog rolled off of the forest floor. A little ways in there was a condemned house. The house was still on cemetery property, so he didn't have to worry about kids getting into it—but it was also far enough away where it wasn't maintained.

The door creaked open. Cobwebs lined the walls; and stained furniture was turned on its side. He walked into the den and kicked the flower rug aside. Harrison crouched down on his haunches and pulled the hidden door up.

Shady Grove cemetery was the perfect place to hide his secret weapon…his arsonist. It was perfect because it wasn't off the beaten path. He was a man of routine: S.T.A.R. Labs, the bar occasionally, his apartment, and Shady Grove cemetery. If he ventured to a new location that would alert Amanda Waller to send in her men to investigate…and he wasn't in the mood to kill, not during the holidays.

Ronnie was sitting in the far corner on a crate. Every couple of seconds his left hand would explode into a brilliant display of fire. He was much calmer now than he had been when Harrison first found him—out of his mind, homeless, giving into the rage that drove him to kill.

"Ronnie," Harrison said, gently.

The young man remained in the darkness, back bent, and hand glowing.

"Have you been out of here?"

Ronnie didn't respond.

Harrison ventured closer to Ronnie. "I do need you to eat, Ronnie."

"I'm not hungry."

"You've been here for four days. You need sustenance."

"I can't go out there—not like this."

"You were worse before." Harrison had run all the tests he could. Ronnie's ability to transform his body into fire was outstanding. Eventually, Ronnie needed to be returned to S.T.A.R. labs so Caitlin could run more tests, but keeping them apart served the greater good. "I need you to do two things for me, Ronnie. I need you to eat, and I need you to come back to Central City."

Ronnie turned around slowly. "What if I hurt her?"

"You won't hurt her."

"I killed people. I killed innocent people…"

"That wasn't you."

"That was me! I can't stop the voices, I can't stop the screams…they won't…they won't…just leave me…"

"When I found you, you were wandering the streets, and muttering incoherently to yourself. Parts of your memory, reasoning, and humanity were damaged in the particle accelerator …but they weren't lost. Tomorrow night something big is happening…and I need you to be the Guardian of the city."

"_Me_?"

Harrison nodded. "It's your turn to be the hero, Ronnie Raymond."

* * *

><p>Ten children were lined up on the stage like lambs for slaughter. The auditorium was dark, with the exception of a massive Christmas tree strung with blinking white lights. The children on the stage weren't the only hostages. From where she stood, Iris could see a small crowd of adults crying and pleading in the audience.<p>

"Please, let them go!"

"They're innocent!"

"You're scaring the children."

He stood on stage; a tall dark shadow, wearing a perfectly suited black trench coat. He had a machine gun in his hands…but that wasn't the worst part…there was a bomb strapped to his chest. Iris could see the red numbers counting down to oblivion.

She had been prepared to save a life tonight; to wound, best-case scenario, and to kill—being the worst. But she hadn't been prepared for this.

Iris was desperate. She knew that she couldn't shoot the gunman, because he had a bomb and there could be someone else with him. The auditorium was too dark to see everyone's faces. She had no choice but to break down and call for backup—her dad and The Flash.

Before she could reach for her cell phone, a gun clicked behind her, Iris whirled around with her handgun raised. The masked man stood much taller than her.

"Are you lost?" he challenged.

"Let the kids go."

The masked man snickered. "Are you asking me or are you _telling_ me?"

If he wanted to shoot her, then he would've done it already.

"Let the kids go." She kept her tone firm.

"Drop the gun."

Iris kept her gun raised high.

"If I wanted to blow your brains out…I would've done it already. Same for the kids."

Iris clenched her jaw.

"I'm looking in your eyes and I don't see a killer. You've never killed before."

"_Let them go_."

He threw his head back and chuckled. "We have no desire to hurt the kids. That is not our mission. We are in Central City for your boyfriend. Our hero is running a little late isn't he?"

_This was a trap?_

Before Iris could say another word she saw a flash of red and the gunman went sliding down the hall. His gun skidded into the wall behind her boots. She bent down to pick it up.

"_What are you doing here_?" The Flash reprimanded. She could hear the emotion rising in his voice. He was angry. He spoke to her like he knew her—as if their story extended beyond rooftop sessions. He was with her for only a second, giving her barely an opportunity to defend herself or warn him.

"_This is a trap_!"

The Flash moved incredibly fast. He was on the stage in the blink of an eye, and then the gunman with the bomb was gone. All she saw was the auditorium door shut. She drew in a deep breath and watched as the children ran down the stage all at once taking refuge in the arms of their parents. Then the wind picked up and Iris knew that the Flash was behind her.

"Iris,"

"You have to go, now." She whispered.

"You have to stop doing this," he pleaded…I can't…"

"You can't, what?" Iris turned around to face him.

He was close. Close enough for her to reach out and touch him. Although she couldn't place his voice, she could see his eyes clearly, he wasn't vibrating his face…those eyes, those green eyes.

"_Ugh_!" The Flash went down hard.

Iris' eyes widened and she dived down to help him. "What? What's wrong?"

"My head." He winced. "That sound. Someone is…ugh."

Iris' eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't hear any sound.

The Flash placed his hands over his ears and violently shook his head from left to right. Something…or someone was incapacitating him! Down the hall three men came down the stairs, they stopped, and eyed The Flash and Iris. And then in unison they all started to walk towards them, machine guns raised.

Iris started to react on autopilot. She grabbed the Flash by the shoulders. He was still writhing on the floor. She dragged him as far as she could. She needed to get him somewhere where she could barricade herself, buy him some more time…all of a sudden he went still.

"No, no, stay with me."

She heard the gunmen snicker. Iris continued to drag him back, it was a struggle because he weighed more than she did…but if those guys got him…then…

Iris didn't have to worry for long because there was a bright explosion of fire and the three guys broke out into a nightmarish symphony of screams.

She didn't see where the fire came from. When Iris looked back at the Flash his face was vibrating again. A gust of wind ripped her from his arms. He was gone. Iris looked down at her hands.

_Barry. _

* * *

><p>"I'll give you a head start."<p>

Caitlin didn't hesitate. She took off running. He gave her a second. She could hear his footsteps pounding on the pavement behind her. And then she heard nothing. Caitlin turned around and her mouth dropped when she realized that her pursuer was on fire. Standing behind him was a shadowed figure…a figure, who stepped into the light before shooting up into the sky.

"_Ronnie_."


End file.
